


Eggplant Gourman

by JustSimon



Category: Fushichou no Yume | Phoenix Dream (Yume Nikki Fangame), Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Yume Nikki's ending and Fushichou no Yume's good ending. Two mini-game characters met each other, but can they learn about love?
Relationships: Nasu/Gurume Ria





	Eggplant Gourman

Some Lucid Dreamers have a consoles with their own games, known as Mini-Games, but what we know about them? In general, mini-game have only one endless level, some unusual protagonist and primitive goal, task or mission, mostly of time, this goal is catch the falling or flying object until it touch the ground or walls, but sometimes it's can be something not typical, like a shot as many objects as you can, but mini-games gone far and some protagonists should save themselves or someone, but let's go back to the unusual protagonist's part and talk about some of them. Just like Madotsuki is first lucid dreamer, there was first mini-game protagonist, name to him is Nasu, a boy eggplant lover, eggplants is his favorite thing. After Madotsuki found her happy end with Poniko, Nasu decided to find his own happy ending, and by the path Nasu decided to learn about mini-games successors, if they exist. Nasu met a many different creatures, there were Neko, Fuji, Neji, Itetsuki, Nameless girl with a nickname Sho and many more. But then Nasu met someone who can understand him fully, since this person love eat like him, it was a girl in a t-shirt on which was a winking face with a tongue sticking out, she also had a pale-red hair with some blue lines in the middle of her haircut, also about haircut it was a simple pigtails.  
"Um hello, my name is Nasu, it's kinda weird but i am from mini-game, so, i know that you are from a mini-game too, i thought that i could befriend with you, if you want to, sorry, it's kinda new for me." 'I can't believe it, you are Nasu? Shut up and take my money! I am your fan! Along the mini-game protagonists you are a legend, ahem, sorry i forgot introduce myself, my name is Gurume Ria.' "Well, wow, nice to meet you Gurume-chan, so what are you doing in your game?" 'Well, it's like your job, almost, i eat food, but it's happening in some kind of mazes and some enemies mess my ways.' "A Kami! You are eater too?" 'Well yeah, but it's not so special. I heard that your mini-game were upgraded and now you shoot the giant fruits.' "Oh, well, it's a different story."  
All this day Nasu and Ria-chan wasted all time by talking with each other, but night has come and Nasu should return home. "So Ria, i wanted to spend more time with you but i should go, bye." 'Wait! Um, when you will be free, if you want to, here's my number, so call me?' "Gladly."  
When Nasu grabbed Gurume for a hand to take a phone number suddenly both of them had a surprised expressions, if it's can be said about Nasu and then they just stood twenty seconds, with a blush and finally let go hands of each other.  
"Ahem, of course, i will call to you. See ya." 'I will be wait for your call.' "Okay but please don't get carried away by it. I mean, you have your personal life after all."  
In that day two eaters could fill not only stomach, they filled hearts of each other.


End file.
